Kamen Rider Yunjae: Selamatkan Kencan Kita!
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Seharusnya hari itu Yunho dan Jaejoong menikmati kencan mereka di taman hiburan. Namun siapa yang tahu kalau tiba-tiba saja datang para monster yang menyerang kota? Di tengah kericuhan yang terjadi, mereka terpaksa berubah menjadi Kamen Rider demi melindungi orang-orang dari ancaman monster! Kamen Rider Yunjae, henshin! YUNJAE. YUNJAE X-OVER KAMEN RIDER W. Gaje, Full of typo(s)


Seharusnya hari itu Yunho dan Jaejoong menikmati kencan mereka di taman hiburan. Namun siapa yang tahu kalau tiba-tiba saja datang para monster yang menyerang kota? Di tengah kericuhan yang terjadi, mereka terpaksa berubah menjadi Kamen Rider demi melindungi orang-orang dari ancaman monster! Kamen Rider Yunjae, _henshin!_

.

.

.

 **KAMEN RIDER YUNJAE: SELAMATKAN KENCAN KITA!**

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES,

KAMEN RIDER W BELONGS TO THE PRODUCER

TVXQ x KAMEN RIDER W (DOUBLE)

Warn: Crossover, OOC, Gaje, full of typo(s), alur ngaler ngidul, banyak istilah jurus, bagi yang nggak suka diharapkan klik back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di kota Fuuto. Angin kencang berhembus dan menggerakkan kincir-kincir raksasa yang berdiri di pesisir pantai. Di hari minggu itu banyak orang yang keluar dari rumah dan menikmati kota, bersenang-senang atau sekedar berjalan-jalan.

Jaejoong juga memiliki agenda yang akan ia lakukan bersama kekasihnya di hari itu. Kencan ke taman hiburan. Ia sudah siap dengan pakaian terbaiknya, namun sang kekasih sepertinya belum juga bangun dari tidurnya karena sejak 20 menit lalu tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. _Namja_ cantik itu bahkan tak henti-hentinya meneriaki nama kekasihnya, Yunho, agar ia bangun. Tapi sepertinya hanya dentuman meteor jatuh yang dapat membangunkannya.

"YUNHO-YAAAA!"

Jaejoong sudah tidak peduli meskipun mungkin saja tetangga apartemen Yunho akan risih karena suara kerasnya. Ah tidak –tidak, sepertinya kucing yang sedari tadi menatapnyalah yang merasa terganggu.

 _DUAKK!_

Ia menendang pintu dengan kesal. Kucing gendut itu lari ketakutan. Selalu saja. Selalu saja begini. Kapan 'sih Yunho bisa langsung menyambutnya dengan romantis ketika ia datang? Kapan? Uh, Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap.

 _CKLEK_

Mata Jaejoong yang awas langsung merespon ketika ia mendengar suara itu. Ia melihat pada lubang kunci yang bergerak, dan terbukalah pintu yang sejak tadi ia rutuki itu.

"Pagi, Boo…"

Si tampan dengan rambut kusut yang baru bangun tidur itu menunjukkan sejurus senyuman manisnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul.

"Pagi…"

 _DUAKKHH!_

"AAAAAAA!"

Jangan katakan jika Jaejoong adalah kekasih yang jahat karena menghadiahi Yunho dengan tendangan maut pada aset masa depan _namja_ itu.

Yunho jatuh dengan posisi bersujud. Ia meringis kesakitan karena tendangan Jaejoong yang terasa aduhai nikmatnya. Entah dengan membayangkan ibunya di kampung halaman dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Oh ibu…

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam dengan melangkahi tubuh Yunho. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya dengan angkuh di sofa merah milik kekasihnya.

 _"Appo_ Boojae…"

Yunho bangun, dengan terus memegangi 'barang' miliknya ia berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati sang ratu tega.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU POKOKNYA KAU HARUS SELESAI MANDI DALAM 5 MENIT!" titah Jaejoong sembari mengetuk-ketukkan jam tangan mahalnya. Ia tidak sadar kalau mungkin saja ketukan dari kuku panjangnya dapat menggores kaca jam tangan pemberian salah satu noona-nya itu. Ia tidak ingat _noona_ yang mana yang memberinya. Terlalu banyak kakak perempuan di rumahnya.

Yunho mengusap-usap telinganya. Berkat Jaejoong, ada suara dengung yang lewat di sana.

"Iya Boo, aku akan mandi… 5 menit."

"KALAU BEGITU MASUK KE KAMAR MANDI SEKARANG JUGAAA!"

Hello Kitty cantik itu tidak bisa dibantah jika ia telah murka. Yunho hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seraya ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan malas –tapi takut.

Jaejoong menghitung waktu yang berlalu. Sudah hampir lima menit dan tidak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia mulai curiga. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi.

"YUNHO-YAA!"

Panggilnya kasar sambil membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci.

Aha, apa yang ia temukan?

Ternyata Yunho sedang duduk manis di lantai. Telanjang. Rambut dan tubuhnya kering. _Shower_ masih tergantung di atas _bathtub._ Dan sepasang bebek karet ada di kedua tangannya.

"Ehehe…"

"YAAAAHHH! KUKIRA KAU SUDAH MANDI SEJAK TADIIII!"

Lagi-lagi beruang kesayangannya itu membuat Jaejoong meledak. Bagai tak ada penyesalan, Yunho dengan santai mengambil selang shower-nya dan memutar kran air. Jaejoong menarik napas dan membuangnya dengan nafsu di depan pintu. Akhirnya namja itu mandi. Akhirnya. Akhirnya!

"Boojae kalau kau terus berdiri di pintu seperti itu aku jadi malu…" ucap Yunho sambil menutupi belalai gajahnya yang tadi sudah disapa tendangan Jaejoong.

 _BLAMM!_

Jaejoong membanting pintu. Untunglah ia tidak lagi mendaratkan sol sepatu boots-nya pada benda berharga itu. Yunho tidak punya tameng, ia pasti tewas.

Setelah segala insiden kecil itu, akhirnya mereka dapat pergi ke taman hiburan. Sepanjang jalan Jaejoong hanya mendiamkan Yunho dan akan marah ketika _namja_ itu menyentuhnya. Dia kesal. Yunho sudah merusak mood-nya kala itu.

"Boojae _mianhae…"_

"Lepaskaan!"

Yunho merengut ketika Jaejoong tidak mau digandeng olehnya. Jika Jaejoong seperti itu, sama saja seperti menghadapi adik perempuannya yang sedang PMS.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memang sepasang kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama kurang lebih 2 tahun lamanya. Namun tidak seperti dalam drama-drama romantis, mereka sering sekali tidak akur. Yunho sering membuat Jaejoong emosi, dan Jaejoong sendiri sifatnya terlalu _moody._

Jaejoong sempat menyesal ketika tahu Yunho bukanlah seorang detektif keren seperti yang ia bayangkan saat pertama kali berjumpa dengan namja itu. Yunho hanyalah seorang detektif swasta biasa. Prestasinya tidak terlalu bagus, tapi gayanya melebihi detektif profesional. Pantas Jaejoong bisa terjerat kharismanya –yang ternyata tak sesuai ekspektasi.

Meski begitu, ada satu hal yang membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa berpaling dari Yunho.

 _Namja_ itu punya semangat pantang menyerah, dan selalu ingin membela yang lemah.

Begitu pula dengan dirinya. Iapun memiliki prinsip yang sama. Menjaga kedamaian Fuuto.

Terdengar seperi ungkapan seorang pahlawan bukan?

Siapa sangka kalau mereka sebenarnya adalah sepasang pembela kebenaran?

Mereka adalah...

Kamen Rider Yunjae.

.

.

.

 _"Hyeong!_ Aku bosan sekali! Tidak ada mainan yang menarik untuk kumainkan." seorang anak kecil melempar mainan _Gundam_ miliknya ke lantai. Ia mendesah sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan, lalu menendang-nendang mainan mahal lain miliknya.

"Kau mau main apa? Aku juga bosan." kakaknya yang dua tahun lebih tua merasa sama bosannya dengan sang adik. Ia berhenti menekan tuts pianonya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main di kota? Sepertinya menarik. Mungkin akan muncul si pahlawan itu. Dan kita akan mendapat mainan bagus." usul anak tertua. Ia yang memakai setelan jas itu tersenyum miring.

"Ide bagus."

"Aku ikut, _Hyeong."_

Dibalik wajah yang masih imut-imut, ternyata mereka adalah tiga bersaudara yang suka menebar kejahatan di kota Fuuto.

Yang tertua, Yoochun, walaupun masih berusia 14 tahun namun ia adalah kepala keluarga Park sekaligus presiden di sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Fuuto, menggantikan orangtuanya yang sudah meninggal. Ia juga mengepalai departemen yang melakukan pengembangan pada _Gaia Memory_ –sebuah teknologi yang bisa meningkatkan kekuatan melebihi manusia normal, berbentuk seperti _USB disk._ _Gaia Memory_ tersebut ia manfaatkan untuk memengaruhi orang-orang di bawah kendalinya.

Anak tengah, Junsu, berusia 11 tahun. Meskipun perannya tidak sebesar sang kakak, ia adalah satu-satunya anak yang mengetahui cara-cara untuk memodifikasi _Gaia Memory,_ dan membuat berbagai _form_ perubahan bagi penggunanya. Tujuannya tak jauh dengan sang kakak, ia ingin memanfaatkan orang yang memakai _Gaia Memory_ untuk menuruti semua perintah dan keinginannya.

Terakhir, si anak bungsu, Changmin. Usianya masih 9 tahun, namun dengan otak jeniusnya ia bisa menemukan 1001 cara untuk membuat kerusuhan di kota Fuuto. Semuanya hanya demi kesenagan pribadi. Ia senang melihat para _Dopant_ –sebutan untuk orang yang bertransformasi menjadi monster setelah menggunakan _Gaia Memory_ – bertarung dan membuat seisi kota kalang kabut. Baginya itu seperti bermain _video game_ di dunia nyata.

Kemunculan Kamen Rider Yunjae sangat mengganggu permainan mereka. Tujuan mereka untuk merusak kota selalu saja dihalang-halangi. _Dopant_ yang mereka kendalikan pun dikerahkan untuk bertarung melawannya. Trio kakak-beradik itu pun selalu berusaha untuk membasmi eksistensi Kamen Rider Yunjae.

Selain mengerahkan pasukan,mereka pun kadangkala turun langsung untuk menghadapi Kamen Rider Yunjae –dalam wujud _Dopant–_. Mereka menggunakan _Gaia Memory_ pada diri mereka sendiri, dan berubah wujud menjadi monster.

Kamen Rider Yunjae tidak tahu kalau aktor utama dibalik kerusuhan yang sering terjadi di kota Fuuto adalah tiga anak konglomerat yang nakal. Bahkan meskipun Yunho seorang detektif, tidak pernah ada bukti konkkret yang menjurus pada mereka.

 _"Let's play the game…"_

Mereka siap menyerang kota dengan membawa pasukan Dopant-nya.

.

.

.

"Boojae kenapa kau marah-marah terus seperti ini? Ini 'kan kencan kita. Ini kesempatan langka. Seharusnya kau senang karena bisa pergi berdua denganku." Yunho memegang kedua lengan Jaejoong agar _namja_ itu tidak pergi. Seharusnya kencan itu jadi momen romantis setelah sekian lama mereka tidak sempat untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua karena kesibukan Yunho menangani kasus.

"Habis aku kesal! Aku sudah lama berdiri di depan pintu dan kau tidak kunjung keluar padahal aku sudah mengetuk pintumu, menekan bel, dan berkali-kali memanggilmu! Lalu kau malah berleha-leha ketika kusuruh mandi dengan cepat! Kau menyia-nyiakan waktu, Yun! Serius! Bagaimana kau bisa jadi detektif yang hebat kalau kau terus seperti itu! Aku tidak mau punya suami yang tidak bisa diandalkan sepertimu!"

"Kau ingin aku jadi suamimu?"

Yunho membalas keluhan Jaejoong yang panjang lebar dengan satu kalimat skakmat.

"YAAAAHHH!"

Namja cantik itu memukul-mukul dada Yunho. Yang dipukuli hanya tertawa melihat respon kekasihnya. Jaejoong sungguh manis kalau tersipu. Pipinya memerah seperti buah sroberi yang ranum dan siap petik.

"Kyahahahahaha! Boojae, seharusnya kau jujur saja kalau kau ingin cepat-cepat menikah denganku." sindir Yunho dengan bangga.

 _"ANDWAEEEE!"_

Jaejoong benar-benar malu dan Yunho senang karenanya. Mereka terlihat lucu bagi pengunjung taman hiburan yang lewat.

"Kau mau naik wahana apa, Boo?"

"AKU MAU NAIK _ROLLER COASTER!"_ Jaejoong menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"SUDAHLAH! YUN, KAU-"

 _BLAAAARRRR!_

Jaejoong dan Yunho sontak kaget ketika mendengar suara dentuman keras itu. Asap mengepul. Tiba-tiba saja sekumpulan _Dopant_ sudah muncul di hadapan mereka. Orang-orang berteriak dan lari ketakutan. _Dopant-dopant_ itu menyerang para pengunjung dengan brutal.

"Yunho!"

"Sial, mereka lagi! Kenapa pula harus di saat seperti ini! Mengganggu kencan kita saja!"

"Yah! Kau masih sempat mengeluh! Ayo!"

 _"Nde!"_

Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri secara berdampingan dan mengeluarkan _USB disk Gaia Memory_ milik mereka.

 _"CYCLONE!"_

 _"JOKER!"_

 _SET!_

Kedua _USB disk_ itu dimasukkan ke dalam sabuk _driver_ yang sudah terpasang di pinggang masing-masing.

"KAMEN RIDER YUNJAE, _HENSHIN!"_

Mereka bertransformasi. Dengan _Cyclone_ _Memory_ milik Jaejoong dan _Joker Memory_ milik Yunho, kedua _namja_ itu bergabung menjadi sesosok Kamen Rider.

"Kamen Rider Yunjae telah datang!"

Asap yang menyelimuti sirna ketika Kamen Rider Yunjae muncul. Saat itu juga Jaejoong jatuh tak sadarkan diri karena jiwanya bergabung dengan tubuh Yunho.

"Boojae!"

Yunho baru ingat kalau ia harus menggotong tubuh Jaejoong ke tempat aman setelah mereka bertransformasi. Sesungguhnya hal itu benar-benar merepotkan, andai saja mereka memiliki asisten untuk membawa Jaejoong pergi setiap ia pingsan. _Aigoo,_ pahlawan yang kerepotan…

Dengan kecepatan angin Kamen Rider itu berlari ke tempat aman.

"Siapa yang berani mengganggu kencanku dengan Boojae?!" ucap Yunho lantang sekembalinya ia setelah mengamankan tubuh Jaejoong.

"YAH!" balas Jaejoong. Ketika Jaejoong yang bicara, sisi kiri mata Kamen Rider itu berkedip-kedip.

"AYO HADAPI AKU, HEI KALIAN PARA PEMBUAT ONAR!" Yunho berteriak entah pada siapa, dan pada _Dopant_ yang mana. Yang jelas menurutnya teriakan itu bisa memancing tokoh antagonis keluar dari sarangnya.

Benar saja. Muncullah tiga _Dopant_ dengan _form_ mereka yang unik –berbeda dari _dopant-dopant_ lainnya di tempat itu.

"SOMBONG SEKALI KAU, BELALANG!" ucap _Dopant_ yang berdiri di tengah –Yoochun dalam wujud monsternya.

"MONSTER YANG MENGACAUKAN KESENANGAN ORANG-ORANG FUUTO DI HARI MINGGU HARUS DIBASMI!" balas Yunho dengan gaya andalannya –menunjuk lawan bicara. Jaejoong tidak ikut andil karena kadang-kadang Yunho terlalu percaya diri dan membuat malu. Gayanya berlebihan.

"KALAU BEGITU AYO KITA BERTARUNG!"

"TIDAK USAH BANYAK BASA-BASIIII! HEYAAAAAHHHH!"

Dengan tangan kosong Kamen Rider Yunjae maju dan menyerang tiga _Dopant_ itu. Mereka bertarung, kelihatannya tidak seimbang karena para _Dopant_ itu memiliki senjata, lagipula Yunho dan Jaejoong kalah jumlah. Tapi mereka tidak akan kalah, masih ada _form_ yang belum mereka pakai.

"Yun! _Heat Memory!"_

 _"Nde!"_

 _"HEAT! METAL!"_

Yunho mengeluarkan dua _USB disk_ yang lain, yang bernama _Heat,_ dan satu lagi _Metal Memory._ Dengan gabungan data dari kedua _Gaia Memory_ itu mereka bisa berubah _form_ dan mendapatkan kekuatan berbeda. Mode _Heat Metal_ memiliki kelebihan dibanding _form_ lainnya karena terbentuk dari unsur panas api dan besi.

"HIYAAAAHHH!"

 _Metal Shaft_ diayunkan, bentuknya yang seperti tombak mencipratkan semburan api dari ujungnya. Senjata itu membantu pergerakan Kamen Rider Yunjae yang sedikit melambat dalam _form_ itu.

Junsu yang _form_ dopant-nya berunsur besi merasa terdesak dengan kekuatan api dari senjata _Metal Shaft_ itu.

"Yun! Bereskan satu! Dia lemah terhadap api!"

"Oke!"

Yunho mengunci pergerakan _Dopant_ Junsu lalu bersiap dengan serangannya.

 _"MAXIMUM DRIVE, METAL BRANDING!"_

 _BUUUZZZZZZZZ!_

"UWAAAAA!"

Semburan api yang sangat kuat menghantam tubuh Junsu. Ia terbakar, bersamaan dengan itu muncul percikan-percikan listrik, tanda bahwa _Gaia Memory_ miliknya telah rusak. Kalau sudah begitu, ia tidak lagi bisa melawan dan terpaksa menyerah, tinggal dua saudaranya yang dapat meneruskan pertarungan itu.

Jaejoong menyadari bahwa satu dari tiga _Dopant_ itu memiliki gerakan yang gesit dan cenderung akan menjauh untuk memberikan _backing_ pada dua _Dopant_ lainnya. ia petarung jarak jauh, dan harus dihadapi dengan _form_ lain yang sesuai dengan tipe itu.

Pikiran Jaejoong otomatis terkoneksi dengan Yunho, namja itupun mengganti _Gaia Memory-_ nya.

 _"LUNA! TRIGGER!"_

Kamen Rider Yunjae kembali merubah form-nya. Mode _Luna Trigger_ ini paling cocok untuk menghadapi petarung jarak jauh. Mereka memiliki _Trigger Magnum_ –pistol yang tembakannya mampu melengkung seperti misil–. Dengan senjata itu mereka bisa mengunci sasaran dari jarak jauh.

"Bersiaplah…"

 _DOORRR!_

Begitu pelatuk ditarik, peluru berwarna keemasan dan kebiruan keluar dan bergerak mencari target. Peluru itu dengan cepat mengejar _Dopant_ Changmin yang juga berpindah-pindah tempat dengan gerakan yang secepat kilat.

"Sekali lagi! _MAXIMUM DRIVE, TRIGGER FULL BURST!"_

 _DAAARRRR!_

 _GOTCHA!_

Peluru-peluru yang menyebar itu langsung mengenai target dengan akurat. _Dopant_ Changmin tak dapat lolos dari tembakan itu. Dan sama seperti Junsu, _Gaia Memory_ -nya telah rusak akibat serangan itu.

"CIH!"

Tinggal satu _Dopant_ yang tersisa. Kamen Rider Yunjae pun kembali pada _form_ awalnya, _Cyclone Joker._

Yoochun yang sudah buyar konsentrasinya karena dua adiknya yang kalah hanya bisa bertahan dari serangan Yunjae.

Di saat Yoochun lengah, Yunjae mendapat celah untuk menyerang.

 _"JOKER EXTREME!"_

 _DUAAKKHHHH!_

"AAAAA!"

Pertarungan diakhiri dengan _Rider Kick_ pamungkas dari Kamen Rider Yunjae. _Dopant_ Yoochun jatuh menghantam tanah hingga terseret beberapa meter. Ia tidak dapat melawan lagi.

"Kita mundur!"

Ia memberi perintah pada _dopant-dopant_ bawahannya untuk mundur dari pertempuran. Mereka pergi dengan kekalahan.

Pertarungan telah berakhir. Kamen Rider Yunjae berubah wujud seperti semula. Yunho kembali menjadi manusia dan Jaejoong mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

Ketika sadar Jaejoong bingung karena tidak melihat Yunho, sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya takut karena cara Jaejoong bangun yang tiba-tiba –seperti vampir. Dan Jaejoong baru menyadari kalau ternyata tubuhnya diamankan di dalam kedai es krim oleh Yunho. Pantas saja nuansanya warna-warni.

Lantas ia pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Pasti pertarungan telah selesai –entah dengan dimenangkan olehnya dan Yunho atau tidak, Jaejoong tidak ingat.

"Uukh siaal!" Yoochun melempar _Gaia Memory_ miliknya ke tanah. Ia geram karena tak berhasil mendapatkan kemenangan dalam pertarungan itu. Karena _Gaia Memory_ yang digunakannya rusak, ia kembali pada wujud manusianya.

"Changmin apa kau tidak menggunakan taktikmu?!" Junsu berteriak, namun ia terdiam ketika menengok ke belakang dan tidak ada Changmin di sana.

"Mana Changmin?!"

Para _dopant_ yang juga sudah berubah wujud menjadi pengawalnya bertingkah gelagapan. Mereka pun tidak tahu di mana anak itu.

"Sudahlah. Changmin bukan anak bodoh. Ia pasti kembali."

Junsu menuruti Yoochun. Jika tidak ada perintah langsung dari kakaknya, para pengawal mereka tidak akan bergerak untuk mencari Changmin. Ia hanya bisa menunggu.

Yunho hendak pergi ke kedai es krim untuk menemui Jaejoong dan ia akan membawanya pulang. Tidak ada gunanya kencan di tempat yang sudah porak-poranda. Sayang sekali kencannya gagal. Semua gara-gara monster-monster itu.

" _Omo!_ Chopper!"

Yunho tak sengaja meihat patung karakter _anime_ favoritnya –One Piece– di depan pintu masuk sebuah wahana. Dengan mata yang berbinar-binar bak bocah berumur tiga setengah tahun, ia berlari. Dalam pikirannya ia akan memeluk patung setinggi 168 cm itu dengan senang. Seingatnya tidak ada patung itu di taman hiburan ini –dua tahun lalu.

Ternyata ada seorang anak yang sedang berdiri di depan patung itu, seperti sedang mengamati. Anak dengan setelan jas hitam dan celana selutut itu menengadah untuk memandang wajah sang patung yang lebih besar darinya.

Yunho dan anak itu lalu sama-sama berdiri di depan patung Chopper. Terdiam. Mungkin larut dalam khayalnya masing-masing.

Yunho melirik anak berambut cokelat di sebelahnya itu. dan sang anak pun sama, melirik _namja_ dewasa di sampingnya.

"Kau juga suka Chopper?"

Ditanyai begitu, ia nampak kaget. Anak itu seketika berlari menjauh tanpa bicara apa-apa. Ia kabur entah kemana. Yunho ditinggal dengan rasa heran. Memang sebegitu menyeramkankah wajahnya hingga anak-anak saja tidak mau diajak bicara?

Tapi jujur, menurutnya anak itu manis.

"Yuuuunnn!"

Jaejoong berseru dari kejauhan.

"Boojaee!"

Yunho membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa para _Dopant_ itu telah kalah?"

 _"Gwenchana,_ Boo. Mereka sudah kalah dan mundur."

"Syukurlah…"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil, Boo."

"Lalu?"

"Dia lucu. Matanya bulat sepertimu. Kalau nanti kita punya anak aku ingin anak seperti dia."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Memangnya siapa yang mau punya anak denganmu?"

"Boojae apa kau lupa? 'Kan kau yang akan jadi istriku!"

"YAAAH!"

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Yunho.

 _"APPOOOOO!"_

Yunho tidak tahu bahwa anak berambut cokelat yang ditemuinya itu adalah salah satu _Dopant_ yang ia kalahkan tadi. Dan anak itu juga tidak tahu bahwa Yunho adalah sosok asli dari Kamen Rider Yunjae…

"Changmin-ah kau kemana saja, kami sudah menunggumu!" ucap Junsu yang sudah kesal menunggu kedatangan adik bungsunya itu.

 _"Mian, Hyeong."_ Changmin lalu masuk ke dalam mobil disusul Junsu. Ia tidak mengatakan pada saudaranya kalau barusan ia malah memandangi patung karakter favoritnya sampai lupa untuk pulang. Chopper telah mengalihkan dunia Changmin.

Di dalam sudah ada Yoochun yang duduk di samping kemudi. Tapi kakak tertua mereka itu tidak bicara apa-apa. Mungkin ia masih merasa kesal karena belum berhasil mengalahkan Kamen Rider Yunjae.

" _Hyeong,_ ayo kita pergi." ucap Junsu.

Yoochun membuka kaca jendelanya lalu melihat ke luar.

"Tunggu pembalasanku…"

Ia menutup kembali kaca jendelanya. Sang supir menghidupkan mesin mobil, lalu mobil hitam mewah itu pun melaju.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya diam murung, menatap miris pada segelas kopi di hadapannya.

Mereka mampir ke kantor Yunho karena _namja_ itu disuruh menulis laporan oleh bosnya. Padahal kantor tutup. Ingat, hari minggu tidak ada kantor yang buka. Dan seharusnya tidak ada bos yang menyuruh anak buahnya bekerja. Oh ayolah!

"Aku sedih kencan kita hari ini gagal… hiks."

Kertas laporan di atas meja dibiarkan bersih tanpa tinta karena Yunho tak kunjung mendapatkan ide untuk merangkai kata –baginya menulis laporan kasus sama seperti menulis prosa.

"Hm…" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sofa tua di kantor Yunho itu sudah tidak nyaman untuk di duduki. Sudah reot.

Lama mereka terdiam tanpa saling bicara hingga Yunho mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Boojae."

"Hm?"

Siaran televisi di hari minggu memang tidak pernah ada yang menarik. Orang-orang televisi tahu kalau hari minggu tidak ada yang duduk dan menonton. Semua pergi ke luar rumah. Jaejoong mematikan televisi lalu melempar remote-nya entah kemana.

Yunho melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti memastikan bahwa kantor itu benar-benar kosong.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan saja di sini? Mumpung tidak ada orang di kantor."

"YAH! KENCAN MACAM APA MAKSUDMU?! DASAR CABUL!" Jaejoong dengan sigap menilangkan tangan di depan dada. Ia harus waspada jika sedang dalam situasi berduaan saja dengan Yunho. _Namja_ itu berbahaya.

"AKU TIDAK CABUULL! MUNGKIN OTAKMU SAJA YANG MESUM!" detektif itu menunjuk Jaejoong sarkastis.

 _"ANIYA!_ ENAK SAJA KAU MENGATAIKU MESUM! KAU TIDAK SADAR DIRI, APA?!"

"LALU KENAPA KAU BERPIKIRAN KOTOR SEPERTI ITU? AKU 'KAN HANYA INGIN MENGAJAKMU MASAK-MASAKAN DI DAPUR!"

"AKU TAHU KAU BOHOOONGG!"

"AKU SERIUUUSSS! MEMANGNYA MASAK-MASAKAN TIDAK TERMASUK KENCAN?!"

"BERISIIIIKKK! AKU MAU PULANG SAJAAA!"

"YAH! BOOJAE! _KAJIMAAAA!"_

Jaejoong menyambar tas selempangnya lalu membuka pintu, membantingnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan keluar dari kantor itu. Yunho hampir menangis karena hidungnya terbentur pintu –tepat saat Jaejoong menutupnya tadi.

Jaejoong tahu Yunho mengikutinya dan ia pun berlari, semakin dikejar ia semakin kencang berlari menembus keramaian kota Fuuto di hari minggu.

Yah… kejahatan memang belum sepenuhnya sirna dari kota kincir itu. Namun Kamen Rider Yunjae akan selalu ada untuk melindungi Fuuto. Apapun yang terjadi.

Meski mungkin tidak ada lagi pahlawan yang unik seperti mereka.

"BOOJAAAEEE!'

"ENYAH KAAAUUUU!"

Sebelah sepatu Jaejoong melayang. Yunho K.O.

.

.

.

END

Terimakasih buat temen-temen yang sudah membaca fanfic ini sampai habis… *bungkuk*

Saya cuma mau ngasih note, kalau fanfic ini memang crossover Yunjae dengan serial tokusatsu Kamen Rider W (double), hanya saja yang saya ambil tidak semuanya persis sama seperti setingan dalam cerita Kamen Rider tersebut. Ada beberapa bagian yang tidak saya sesuaikan, seperti efek yang terjadi setelah Dopant kena serangan maximum drive, di mana seharusnya Gaia Memory yang rusak keluar secara otomatis dari penggunanya. Selain itu Jaejoong yang bukan seorang jenius yang menyimpan misteri seperti tokoh aslinya, Philip. (kalau yang suka nonton Kamen Rider W pasti tau). Dan perbedaan-perbedaan lainnya yang mungkin juga tidak saya sadari.

Terakhir, saya mohon maaf kalau ada banyak salah-salah kata dan penyebutan jurus (?). Bagi yang penasaran silakan nonton sendiri Kamen Rider W, dijamin cocok buat para fujoshi (maksudnya readers)

Dan perlu saya deklarasikan ini FF yang saya akui sangat-sangat pendek selain FF mangga muda yang abal-abal itu *eh*

At last, thanks for read! Mind to review?


End file.
